


Build Me Up, Buttercup

by comefeedtherainn



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Kaidan, M/M, Misuse of Biotics, Nipple Play, Restraints, lmao that's a tag i love it, shenkosmutthursday, sub!Shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comefeedtherainn/pseuds/comefeedtherainn
Summary: Kaidan and Shepard decide to break in the bedroom of Anderson's Citadel apartment.Shenko Smut Thursday for April 2018 :D





	Build Me Up, Buttercup

Shepard’s eyes were contently closed, all attention focused on Kaidan’s footsteps shuffling around him, the gentle scratch of rope around his wrists. He stood straight, patient, bare, his arms both spread wide by the restraints Kaidan had expertly assembled. Of the laundry list of comforts and pleasures Anderson’s apartment had afforded them, freaky sex was probably one of Shepard’s favorites. He’d known Kaidan was a bit of a wild card in theory, before, but he hadn’t gotten to really see it until they’d fucked somewhere where no one could hear them or walk in on them.

Shepard had also been with his fair share of dominating partners, but Kaidan was…his own brand entirely. Bossy, sometimes rough, and yeah, he’d hurt you real good if you asked. But with Kaidan, it was somehow less about being demeaned and more about being built up. Like he was kicking your ass so the both of you could come out of it stronger, ready to face whatever pain the world wanted to throw at you. Every bruise, every mark, every sting of Kaidan’s teeth and hands were reinforcements in Shepard’s armor, protecting him from people that hurt him without love.

“Pull on those for me,” murmured Kaidan’s voice in his ear, and he obeyed, tugging one wrist and then the other. Neither budged. “Feel okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Shepard replied, smiling crookedly, opening his eyes when he heard Kaidan circle around to stand in front of him.

Kaidan hummed, his whiskey eyes molten and his head softly haloed by lamplight. “Good,” he praised, reaching to rub his thumb over the lifted corner of Shepard’s mouth. “Safeword?”

“Red,” Shepard recited, having long since given up on griping at Kaidan for making him say it every time. Kaidan needed to feel safe just as much as Shepard did, after all.

“Mhm. Want a blindfold?”

Shepard nodded slowly, closing his eyes. “Yes, sir.”

Kaidan turned away, and Shepard took the opportunity to ogle him shamelessly. He’d left his pants on for the moment, but the curve of his ass was still pronounced; nothing to be done about it, with an ass like that. His shirt had been removed prior to tying Shepard up, and the muscles along his back flexed and shifted as he shuffled through the closet for the few toys they had. Both of them preferred skin-to-skin contact, but there were some exceptions, like the black flogger and blindfold Kaidan had retrieved. Shepard flexed his toes into the floor with excitement, otherwise forcing himself to keep still.

Kaidan returned to him, glancing at Shepard’s lips but not kissing him quite yet, before wrapping the blindfold over his eyes. The world went black, and Shepard tensed a little before relaxing with a long breath. He smiled slightly when Kaidan’s lips brushed his ear, a silent praise.

Kaidan circled around again, moving at an agonizingly slow pace, but Shepard took a breath to keep his patience. Kaidan always took care of him. The first lash across his ass cheek made him gasp with surprise, but he didn’t flinch otherwise. It was always a gradual build up when they had all the time in the world, like this. He anticipated the next few, tense as he waited, and he cried out when Kaidan moved on to his back and shoulders. He struck hard, and quick, ensuring that the tendrils didn’t curl around his torso and split his skin but still snapping fast enough that the ends bit sharply at him.

“Breathe, John,” Kaidan reminded him, and Shepard took a deep inhale through his nose, letting it slowly out through his mouth and grunting through another strike halfway through. “Good. Keep breathing, let it go.”

Shepard cried out as the flogger struck the center of his ass, then his previously abused cheek several times in succession. The rapid blows began to sting more and more as the pain mingled and he groaned, instinct forcing him to pull on his restraints. Kaidan paused the assault for a moment, and Shepard took the reprieve to catch his breath, flexing his fingers a few times and closing his eyes as he recovered. His skin was warm and tingled pleasantly where the flogger had struck him, his knees starting to feel just a tad weak.

He inhaled softly as a gentle, tickling sensation caressed his cock and lower belly, the smell of leather and Kaidan’s cologne filling his nose. He shivered, his dick twitching a bit at the stimulation. “Kaidan-”

He was cut off by Kaidan stepping back and striking him across his chest, the pain sharp and cutting as it lanced across his sensitive pecs and nipples. He cried out, half in surprise and half in pleasure. Fuck, that was the spot. He hissed when Kaidan struck in the same place, something on Shepard’s face evidently giving him away. “Fuck! Yeah!”

Kaidan’s low hum sent a shiver down his spine, and he whined hoarsely as the blows kept coming, building up until his mind was filled with hot pain, throbbing in his groin, coherent thought overshadowed by a helpless string of Kaidan’s name and ‘shit shit shit shit!’ It all stopped at once, and Shepard slumped, his entire body wracked with tremors that he couldn’t help. Kaidan’s hands found his cheeks, and his head was tilted back, his lips kissed tenderly and his overgrown hair brushed from his eyes.

The flogger fell to the floor for the moment as Kaidan continued to kiss him, his hips pressed to Shepard’s and his erection obvious through his pants. Shepard pressed forward, rubbing against it, and hissed as Kaidan tangled his fingers into his hair and tugged his head back. He grunted, blinking blearily up at the ceiling. “Fuck.”

“Stay still,” Kaidan reminded him, raking his teeth across Shepard’s throat and biting when he twitched. He let Shepard’s hair go when he mumbled an agreement, sliding the hand down Shepard’s neck and to his red and welted chest. He brushed his fingers over the irritated stripes, dragging his nails over them when Shepard made a soft noise in his throat.

Shepard felt a gradually building heat where Kaidan’s fingers touched him, groaning when Kaidan circled one of his nipples before rolling it between his fingertips. He was just getting lost in the sensation, his hips rolling slowly into thin air, when he yelped in surprise at the sharp bite of pain on his nipple. He recognized it as Kaidan’s biotics a few seconds later, as Kaidan pressed his palms against his pecs, the same heat emanating from them and a wider spread of almost electric shock zapping Shepard’s nerves. “Fuck, Kaidan.”

Kaidan didn’t respond, but Shepard was sure he was grinning, even if he couldn’t see him. Fucker was always grinning during sex. Well, unless his mouth was full. “You’re still thinking too much. Anticipating. Let it go.”

“Can’t,” Shepard murmured, still trembling and unable to stop.

“Yes you can,” Kaidan murmured, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around him, tucking his head against Shepard’s chest as if they were just hugging. His nails dragged down Shepard’s back, and he sent more shockwaves from his fingertips to Shepard’s skin, making him arch and cry out. Kaidan didn’t let him go, increasing the pain as Shepard shouted louder, wordlessly, not ready for the safeword yet, but writhing in pain and rolling his hips to find Kaidan’s. “Good, baby, that’s so good. Let it out, come on.”

Another shock, one that _burned_ and sent Shepard onto his toes and tears to his eyes. “Kaidan! Kaidan, Kaidan, Kaidan!” He threw his head back and screamed his lover’s name up to the rafters, helpless in his arms and sobbing as his mind went deliciously blank. “God, oh, God, don’t stop.”

“Never,” Kaidan promised, bringing his hands around to play with Shepard’s nipples again, rolling and pinching them with increasing pressure. He continued applying shocks, not as intense but enough to make Shepard tug hard against his restraints, his knees threatening to give out and his erection jumping repeatedly. “Cum, Shepard.”

“I can’t!” Shepard sobbed. “I need-”

“You can,” Kaidan repeated firmly, kissing his neck and continuing to fucking torture him. Pinching, twisting, loving him. “You can, come on.”

“Fuck,” Shepard groaned, dizzy and overwhelmed, sweat rolling down his back and temples and nose. “I’m gonna fucking die, I can’t-”

“You won’t. I’ve got you. Cum for me.”

Shepard shoved his face into Kaidan’s neck and climaxed, pleasure shooting through his core, his world becoming Kaidan’s skin and smell and sweat and the knowledge that he was alright. That Kaidan had taken him apart, to his most base, carnal pieces. And that he would put him right back together again.

He came back from wherever he’d been pulled as he felt Kaidan undoing the knots around his wrists, rubbing feeling back into his arms and kissing him all over his face and neck and shoulders. “I love you, John. Love you so fucking much.”

“Mm, love you too,” Shepard whispered, turning his head to kiss him back. He felt Kaidan’s lips curl upward, his tongue darting out to tease his lips apart. He allowed it easily, pliant and warm. “We’re not done are we?” he asked playfully, squinting as Kaidan pulled the blindfold off of him.

Kaidan pulled back to look at him, his face flushed and an obvious bulge in his pants. “We don’t have to keep going, I’m alright,” he promised, despite all of it, and Shepard was goddamn obsessed with this man.

“Want to,” Shepard murmured, wrapping his still weak arms around Kaidan’s waist. He felt clingy, and needy, and eager to please. “Just uh…might not be able to be too active. You kinda kicked my ass.”

Kaidan snickered quietly, looking him over once again, turning him around to glance at his back. “These aren’t as bad. Do they hurt? Can you lay on them?”

“They’re not too bad,” Shepard promised, already turning to collapse onto the bed, stretching out on his back. “Alright. Come ravish me.”

Kaidan snorted, shedding his pants and underwear before approaching the bed and crawling to loom over him. “Easy, tough guy,” he intoned, and Shepard shivered happily as the mood shifted once again. “You act like I’m done with you. Who gives the orders tonight?”

Shepard smiled softly, relaxing as Kaidan settled between his legs. “You.”

“That’s right.” Kaidan’s fingers traced the curve of Shepard’s lips, and Shepard parted them, taking two digits into his mouth and sucking happily. Kaidan seemed pleased, his eyes zeroed in on Shepard’s lips as he pumped his fingers slowly, making Shepard take a little more each time. “Jesus.”

Shepard winked playfully, gasping and releasing Kaidan’s fingers when he bent down to bite at his shoulder. “Ah.”

“Uh huh. Sit still.” Kaidan reached over head, rifling through the nightstand and coming back with lube and a condom. “We need to restock,” he murmured, mostly to himself, as he casually slathered two fingers in lube and began to work his way into Shepard’s body.

Shepard inhaled, then slowly released it, spreading his legs a little wider and letting his head loll to the side. It wasn’t difficult to slip back into the mood from before, letting Kaidan surround him and work hard to please them both. His breath began to pick up again the more his body loosened, Kaidan’s fingers long and thick inside of him and nudging all the nerves and walls that made him squirm. “Fuck me, fuck me,” he mumbled, trying to pull Kaidan closer, his hands still trembling.

“Wanna hear you ask nicely, John.”

“Please,” Shepard groaned, sliding his hands into Kaidan’s hair and pulling. “Please!”

He writhed a bit when Kaidan’s free hand clamped around his wrists and pinned them above Shepard’s head, his grip digging in and likely to leave a bruise. “I said sit still.”

“I need you, hurry the fuck up,” Shepard demanded, frustrated and needy and bucking his hips slightly. He yelped when Kaidan’s fingers left him, a sharp whack on his ass so hard it echoed. A jolt of pleasure lanced from the point of contact to his groin. “Fuck! More, more. Again.”

Kaidan delivered, harder, repeating the action until Shepard was whining and arching in exquisite pain. Just when Shepard began to try and twist away from him, Kaidan stopped, smoothing his palm over the throbbing, heated skin. “Patience.”

“Yes sir,” Shepard breathed, shivering all over again. Everything was sensitive, the welts on his back rubbing against the sheets, Kaidan’s palm exacerbating the ones on his ass. Kaidan’s chest brushed against the irritation across his pecs, the hair a soft caress that was almost too much to endure.

When he’d settled once more, Kaidan finally resumed fingering him for another minute, ensuring that he was warm and loose and worked up before sitting up and rolling on the condom. He let go of Shepard’s wrists as he did so, but Shepard just clung to the headboard instead, his knuckles white. Kaidan took hold of his hips, tilting them upward slightly before easing his cock inside of him, his brows furrowed in concentration.

Being breached always felt strange, but once Kaidan was fully sheathed the feeling of being so full got to Shepard, settling something that had been tight in his chest and allowing him to just breathe and exist. He could simply be, like this, with Kaidan in and on and around him. All he had to do was just breathe, and hold on tight. And so he did, clinging with his arms and legs as Kaidan began with easy thrusts, gradually building to sharp snaps of his hips. He worked himself up quite quickly, with Shepard not far behind, both of them breathing hard through their noses as they smashed their lips together desperately.

Soon Kaidan seemed to find his rhythm, holding Shepard’s hips slightly elevated and beginning to throw all of his weight and strength into fucking him absolutely senseless, their hips connecting rapidly and the slap of their skin connecting noisy. Shepard gasped and groaned, just holding onto Kaidan’s shoulder’s and grinding his head back into the pillow as he let him do whatever the hell he wanted. It was moments like this that used to frighten him the most, when he realized that Kaidan held the power to do anything at all - fuck him speechless, build him into something strong in a way no one else ever had, or break his heart in two - and he wasn’t inclined to shy away.

After everything they’d seen together, everyone they’d lost together, every harsh word and bitterly turned back, Kaidan loved him, and Shepard loved him right back.

“Oh, fuck, oh, Kaidan, I’m gonna fucking cum,” Shepard whined, almost to the edge but unable to cross the threshold. “Please!”

“Tell me,” Kaidan growled into his ear, still fucking him harshly, striking his core unerringly. “Tell me how to get you there.”

“Touch me, just touch me,” Shepard begged, kissing and biting at Kaidan’s cheek. “Just a little more.”

Kaidan reached between them, his eyes flicking up to Shepard’s as he stroked him rapidly, matching the pace of his hips as best he could. He looked about undone himself, his hair disheveled, face and neck and chest beet red, his skin and eyes beginning to glow faintly blue. “John,” he breathed, and that was it.

Shepard’s back arched sharply and he came, more powerfully than before, his eyes rolling back with the force of it. His thighs shook , and his grip grew weak as he rolled his hips through the throes of his orgasm. Kaidan buried himself deep, whining into Shepard’s neck as he followed almost immediately after, still thrusting frantically. Slowly they both calmed, Kaidan’s hips easing to a gentle roll that buzzed Shepard’s oversensitive body with soft aftershocks. He squirmed after a moment, and Kaidan finally stilled, breathing harshly and both of them slick with sweat.

Shepard hadn’t realized his eyes were closed until he felt Kaidan push his wet bangs away from his face. He opened them and smiled softly, feeling wrung out and shaky and so damn satisfied. “Holy shit.”

Kaidan laughed quietly, bending to kiss him firmly, lingering for a few extra seconds. “Yeah. So. How was that for breaking in the new apartment?”

Shepard snickered, letting his arms fall heavily to his sides with a loud thud. “Goddamn perfect.”


End file.
